Merchant Union
Merchant Union RPed by paladin lewis Merchant Union History: In the 2277 the Lone wander invested in several of the larger caravan’s in order to get better goods to buy, this invest encouraged many traders to move to Canterbury and within a year Canterbury had become the trade hub for DC but even with the many more traders in town it was still rather disorganised, with ever trader caravan doing their own thing, with many of the small ones getting attacked by raiders or suffering other problems and not making the most profit that they could. In 2280 James Wilson arrived in Canterbury and under his leadership the caravan finally started to work together at first this was soon just one large caravan but with its increased protection & profit more caravan traders and now shop owners wanted to join. So in 2281 as a great battle raged across the county the merchant union was formed, fully organised, protected and under wise leadership the MU is the largest supplier in the DC wasteland supping goods to almost anyone in the wasteland As it stands right now there are three large caravans regularly running from Canterbury, offering a wide range of goods to those with the caps. Likewise there are many shops in Canterbury selling items too risky to take on the caravan. Location Location: Canterbury commons but with representatives/trade outposts in most towns. Population Population: roughly 101 total with 35 town members (people who basically stay in town) , 4 couriers, 15 caravan traders, 43 caravan/town guards and one super mutant Brahmin breeder. Economy Economy: Canterbury commons is the trade capital of the DC wasteland with them making most of their money from the high-end shops in town or trading caravans. Canterbury also has its own Brahmin ranch that specialises in pack Brahmins and repair shop. Culture Culture: A town of traders, willing to barter with any who come peacefully… Anyone who attacks or enslaves their members is cut off with a trade embargo placed on them and attacked/kidnapped onsite until reputations are paid. Government Government: Canterbury commons the town is ruled by Mayor Joe porter who handles the day to day running of town. The Merchant Union ruled by a council made up of four representatives from the shops owners, caravan traders, investors and guards. Military Military: Whilst most people know how to use a gun, the union has 43 well armed and (mostly) well trained full time guards equipment is varied depending on choice, income and rank but most made up of classical weapons (assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles) along with a few laser rifles and three plasma rifles used by the High value caravans guards. Armour on the other hand is mostly made up of reinforced leather armour with a dozen sets of combat armour for HV guards. The head guard however wears a unique set of power armour “prototype medic” that was sold to one of the merchants, crow before the union was founded. The union also has access to two dozen robots from the robot repair station but most are used for town defences. Views On Mutation Views on mutation: varies depending on trader but Ghouls are accepted by most, with several working for the union, Super mutants are generally avoided but it is notable that one friendly mutant, Uncle Leo works at Canterbury Brahmin ranch. Category:Factions